


The Hangover Cure

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: the best cure for a hangover is a greasy breakfast burger. So what if you don't notice the way he looks at you?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Wade Wilson & Clint Barton mentioned

“The best cure for a hangover.”

Steve stared, you could feel him staring, his baby blue gaze tracking your every movement and really at this time you didn’t care. What you really cared about was the greasy breakfast burger that had just been set in front of you and your pounding head. Steve opened his mouth and you held up a hand, signaling silence. Not that it mattered if he was silent, the crowd bustling around the two of you was louder than he could ever be, unless the dreams that kept you awake about him were any indication about how vocal he could be-

You bit into the burger, setting it down and dousing it with a healthy splattering of hot sauce. Fried egg, cheese, hot sauce, beefy goodness, a bit of green so that you could claim to be healthy…

Steve watched as you closed your eyes, he wondered if you looked that blissed out under the right guy? He shifted from foot to foot, "Y/N??"

You dropped your head to your shoulder, dragging the dark sunglasses down your nose to look at him as you swallowed. "Ok.. Ok, ummm, where were we?"

"Report?"

"Made contact with the target last night, did the song and dance, got drunk with said target and ended up in my room. Alone."

Steve raised an eyebrow "sure about that?"

You frowned at him, taking another bite from your heaven sent burger. 

Obviously You had gotten drunk enough that you didn't remember calling him to your room. He remembered you giggling, the way you felt when you drapped yourself in his lap, how it felt to have your head tucked under his chin, you firmly sat in his lap, laughing about something Clint and Wade had said last week. How you were glad he was with you, the way it felt when your lips fluttered against his neck for a fraction of a second before you fell asleep in his arms.

He held up a key card, the one you had tucked into his back pocket when you had answered your door. He remembered the way it felt to have you pushed completely against him, your hands drawing a path along his waist, he hadn't known what you were up to, murmuring about having done your job, the way it felt to have your fingers skipping over his skin, just under the hem of his shirt, dancing along the top of his jeans.

Steve looked away as you narrowed your eyes at him. He had skipped out early, not wanting you to think something had happened when nothing had. Not really, not that he hadn’t wanted anything to happen, he did, it just, he wanted you to be sober and consenting. 

“Did I-?”

Steve watched you pat your jacket down and thought your little frown around your burger was cute. He was sure it was Wade’s fault really, the idiot had told him you had a crush on him and he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off you since. Not that he didn’t stare at you more than was healthy. You were confident, secure, had a good head on your shoulders. You went on missions alone at times, not that you needed to be babysat or have someone with you, when you were more than capable. 

Wade had brought you in, Fury had immediately adopted you, quickly putting you on SHIELD’s payroll. You shut Wade up with a fist to the throat when he went on and on about your one time fling with Barton. 

Steve stiffened, you were still very close to Clint. You were close to Wade too. Maybe there was something there that he hadn’t noticed? The thought didn’t please him. “You gave it to me last night.”

You snorted before polishing off the burger, ignoring the way he tensed beside you. “Jesus christ I had too much to drink! So much for being a stinkin’ mutant,” you laughed waving a hand between the two of you and shaking your head at him as you saw him go to say something, “powers from a bottle don’t count Cap and what's the point of being a mutie if ya can’t hold your liquor?” Steve frowned at you, brows drawing together. He pushed your fingers away when you poked him in the forehead, “no, no brows of disappointment, I am awesome I know, but let me be self deprecating, it’s part of my charm.” Steve shook his head, a smile appearing as you shot him a wink. “See? That’s what I’m talking about, I’ve swept you off my feet with my charm. Hey, let’s head back, I need some more sleep.”

“Tony will be waiting.”

You paused, “ehhh, maybe I’ll crash at Wade’s.”

Steve nearly bumped into you, hand falling at your waist as you looked up at him, “you could hide at my place?”

“Bucky will be there.”

“I can kick him out.” He liked the way you placed a hand over your face, eyes scrunching shut. He liked that about you, he liked a lot about you. 

“Kick out that big beef-a-rino?!” you held your head in your hands, “please don’t make me laugh, head is still pounding, I know a greasy breakfast burger cures the hangover but it takes a minute to actually go into effect.”

Steve laughed as he squeezed your shoulder, “you should drink with us.”

You chanced a quick look at him, pushing your shades back into place as you stepped forwards. “Riiight, Cap, that’ll be interesting. Maybe if you invite Wade.”

“I am not inviting that guy to my place, it’s my only refuge.”

“You love him.” Steve sighed as you both made your way through the crowd. “Wade and Steve… sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G….” your voice filtered through the crowd followed by your laugh as Steve poked you.


End file.
